Because Mathematic
by TheresiaLindaHyuuga
Summary: Yang mempertemukan kami berdua...  Adalah matematika.  Hingga yang menyatukan kami berdua pun...  MATEMATIKA    #terlalu pendek, but RnR please


Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto senpai

Pair: SasuHina

Rating: K+

Romance

Warning: typo, gaje, ooc, pendek banget, dll

Jiah, ini fic aku buat untuk memuaskan hasratku membuat fanfic tentang matematika. Hehe, sebenernya ini pengalamanku xD

Oh ya, ini fic pertamaku di fandom Naruto, mohon maaf kalo fic ini Cuma nyampah aja. Gomen, langsung aja lah ya, **Don't like Don't read**

Happy Reading^^

_**Yang mempertemukan kami berdua...**_

_**Adalah matematika.**_

_**Hingga yang menyatukan kami berdua pun...**_

_**MATEMATIKA**_

"Hei Sasuke, bagaimana dengan soal ini? Aku tak mengerti penyelesaiannya." Tanyaku pada pria dingin berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Hn, itu mudah. Begitu saja kau tak tahu Hinata?" ejeknya dengan senyum kemenangannya itu.

"Ya ya, aku memang tidak tahu Sasuke, cepat jelaskan padaku." Kataku sedikit ketus.

"Hn, kau tahu kan jika penyebut tidak boleh sama dengan nol, maka berarti penyebut harus lebih besar dari nol." Jelasnya sambil mencoret coret bukuku.

Aku memperhatikan setiap penjelasan yang diberikannya.

"Mudah bukan?" ia sedikit menyeringai.

"Hm, ya mudah." Kataku yang kini telah mengerti bagaimana penyelesaian soal yang awalnya tidak kumengerti.

Entah awalnya bagaimana hingga aku bisa bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan satu ini, mungkin awal pertemuan kami, yaitu membahas soal matematika yang agak sulit. Semakin lama, kami semakin dekat, kami sering mengobrol tentang matematika. Berbagai soal yang bagi kami berdua sulit, lalu kami coba mengerjakannya bersama dan akhirnya ternyata kami bisa menyelesaikan soal itu. Bahkan, aku dan dia sering sekali bertaruh nilai ulangan matematika. Jarang sekali aku menang darinya, tapi jika aku menang darinya, akan membuatku memiliki kepuasan tersendiri. Hari-hari yang kami jalani tak pernah lepas dari matematika. Kedekatan yang kami jalani pun bisa dibilang agak aneh, kami dekat hanya karena pelajaran yang mungkin dibenci oleh beberapa teman kami. Tapi, walaupun pelajaran ini dibenci, bagi kami ialah yang mempertemukan kami. Matematika adalah awal dari hubungan kedekatan kami, matematikalah yang membuat hari hari kami bermakna.

Hingga akhirnya kami pun berpacaran. Matematikalah yang menyatukan kami, aku sangat terkejut dengan cara dia 'menembakku', yaitu dengan matematika. Sampai saat ini aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Coba kau jawab pertanyaan ini Hinata." Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku.

Aku memandanginya sejenak, di situ tertulis

**Tentukan domain dari: 1/3u-1 = 1412**

Entah mengapa, otakku serasa tak berisi di dekatnya saat itu, aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kau ingat dulu yang pernah kuajarkan padamu? Penyebut tidak boleh sama dengan nol." Ia berkata perlahan.

Aku berpikir sambil mencoret coret kertas itu, dan ya aku ingat apa yang pernah diajarkannya. Aku langsung menuliskan jawabannya ke dalam kertas itu.

**0 lebih dari 3u-1**

**1 lebih dari 3 u**

"Oh aku mengerti Sasuke. I love you.." Jawabku sambil menyerahkan kertas yang sudah kucoret coret itu.

"Ya, kau benar Hinata, kau pintar." Ia tersenyum lembut.

Tiba-tiba ia berlutut di depanku, memegang setangkai mawar merah dan sebuah cokelat.

"Hinata, my sunny princess, mau kah kau menjadi my girlfriend?"

Aku benar benar terkejut mendengarnya, aku menatap matanya, terpancar jelas di matanya bahwa ia bersungguh sungguh dengan ucapannya itu. Aku tersenyum malu padanya.

"Tentu saja aku mau my prince."

Ia lalu memelukku erat, aku merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dalam dirinya.

Hingga kini kami berdua duduk di depan rumah kami, memandangi pepohonan di halaman rumah. Kami selalu mengenang awal pertemuan kami itu.

"Matematika lah yang mempertemukan kita." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Dan matematikalah yang menyatukan kita hingga saat ini." Ucapku.

~Fin~

Gomen, ini fic emang terlalu pendek, dan isinya gak jelas, tapi dengan hormat para readers sekalian, **RnR** dong.. #pasang tampang memelas XD


End file.
